You tube
by moggle94
Summary: what happen when bella finds something interesting on youtube? rated T for swearing and other stuff.
1. Edward

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" I couldn't stop laughing

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" I couldn't stop laughing. The picture was just sooooo funny! I'm glad I let Edward get me a new computer or else I would never have went on youtube. "ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

"What are you laughing at so hard Bella?" Emmett was watching me while Edward was out hunting.

"Just something I found on youtube."

"Can I see?" Emmett had a hilarious look on his face it was just too funny so I let him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" he was laughing worse than I was and louder, I might add. Just then he stopped and looked at the door. Then I heard my dad making his way noisily to my room.

"Crap! Go hide!" I whispered to him. And Emmett being Emmett went into my closet, of course. I went back to my desk and popped up a different youtube video with a guy laughing his head off great cover and it was very funny.

"Bells? Was that you laughing?" Charlie asked still half asleep.

"Partly the other part was the video." I stated.

"Oh, well, try to keep it down. Ok?"

"Sure. I was planning to go to bed soon anyways."

"Ok, 'night."

" 'Night" I said. And with that he left.

Emmett came out of the closet silently laughing, from the video or my conversation with Charlie I don't know. But both were pretty funny.

"Ok I so got to get a copy of this." Emmett said in between laughs. "I mean, where did this person get photos of Edward that are this funny? I thought he burned them all!"

"I don't know. Hey which one's your favorite?"

"Oh, defiantly the one of Eddie-boy in the woman's two piece, but the one where he's dressed up in a clown suit is pretty funny too."

I laughed at that. He looked mighty pissed in all the pictures so means he must've been forced into them, which made me feel a little better that he didn't willingly put them on.

"I don't know the one where Edward is in a pink sequined dress is the best in my opinion." I said

"I wonder who posted it?"

"I don't know it remained anonymous."

"Well we better find out who did this."

"Your right we shouldn't let people make fun of Edward like that."

Emmett had a sheepish grin on his face. "Actually, I wanted copies of the pictures."


	2. Esme and Carlisle

Ok peoples here is the second chapter of You tube

**Ok peoples here is the second chapter of You tube. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

"So anything new from the guy that made fun of Eddykins?" Emmett asked.

"Well, the only thing I found out about him is that his user name is blackdog"**(sorry if that's anyone's username wasn't talking about you) **I replied. "Oh! Blackdog just posted another one!" I opened it up.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Emmett said he must've been just as shocked as I was. For what was in front of us was something that would shock anyone. "I had noooo idea that Carlisle could bend that way."

"Wow." That was all I could say. Carlisle was bent around a poll wearing a long, flowing, white wedding dress with Esme in a black tux kissing Carlisle's nose. Then the image changed and there was Esme in black gangsta' clothing.

All of a sudden Emmett was on the floor laughing. Thank God Charlie was out fishing. His laugh was contagious because I was on the floor laughing with him.

Emmett soon stopped and I soon followed.

"Hey look," Emmett said looking at the computer. "They have reviews!!" Emmett was starting to laugh again so I went over to the computer to see.

"Let's see Edward's." I went to his. "Wow, over 1,000 reviews."

"God! They all consist of how hot he looks in the different outfits." It was true they all said the same thing with a variation of it now and then.

_Gosh, you're __**hot**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Emmett and I spun around at the same time to see a furious Edward looking at his pictures flashing up on the screen. Neither Emmett nor I said anything to afraid of what might happen if we did.

"What is that?" he said again a little less loud.

"That my dear brother is a computer." Emmett said. Edward growled.

"Well Edward, we're not sure exactly who made it or how they even got those embarrassing pictures of you but we do know that their username is blackdog and they're not singling you out." I said that as fast as I could still scared and wanting to save Emmett's butt.

"What do you mean 'not singling you out'?"

"Well they got Esme and Carlisle too." I showed Edward and he started laughing. He didn't laugh as long and he recovered quicker.

"We need to find out who's doing this and stop them."

Then Emmett being Emmett said, "And I still need to get copies."

Ok I want to know what you think. Oh! And I also need ideas on some funny pics for the other Cullens and Bella.

**Tata- **

**moggle **


	3. Rosalie

Thank you for all the awesome reviews

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad people like it. With that in mind here's another chapter of You tube. P.S for the people wondering how Blackdog got the pictures, you'll find out in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I'm to poor to own any of it. : (**

I was once again giggling uncontrollably in front of the computer.

"Oh man. Who is it this time?" Edward asked in a board voice from my bed.

"R-R-Rosalie!" I said trying miserably not to laugh.

Edward was at my side instantly watching the video. Within seconds he was on the floor laughing and I soon followed unable to contain my laughter any longer. I mean seeing _Rosalie_ with her hair sticking out about a foot from her head was pretty damn funny itself but add a hula skirt and a football jersey and you've got yourself clown!

Just then we heard a fait knocking on my window. I looked up to see non other than Rosalie. Oh crap! She just started to treat me like a sister and I have to have pictures of her in the most ridiculous outfits and worse she saw me rolling on the floor laughing. She's not stupid -most of the time- and she would be able to it piece together and figure out that I was laughing _at_ her. Crap, crap, crap! Now she's going to hate me all over again.

I went over to the window to let her in. "H-hi, Rosalie." I said.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"Um… Well… I-"

"Oh, never mind I want you to show me the video of Edward."

"Hey!" Edward finally spoke up. "Still in the room here!"

"Then leave." Rosalie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the room. She started to walk over to the computer but stopped when she saw what was on the screen. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Well… Um… It's kind of… Um…"

"What happened Rosalie, is that we were looking to see if Blackdog posted another video." Edward stated calmly.

"But I saw Bella rolling on the floor laughing! How do you get her out of that on huh?!"

"Yes, she was laughing at you but she didn't laugh out loud until I did."

"Oh, sorry Bella. But Edward? You are SO dead. Thank you Bella for being polite."

"Your welcome, Rosalie," I said a bit nervously.

"Now Edward." She said very calmly. "Get out or watch us laugh our asses off at your video." Within seconds Edward was gone. Rosalie turned to me, "Okay, show me the video. I need a good, healthy laugh." I laughed at that then turned on the video and soon both of us were on the floor laughing at the most craziest pictures of Edward.

**I want to know if you liked this chapter sorry I didn't give as many examples of crazy Rosalie pictures but she was hard. And yes, in this story Rosalie doesn't stay mad at Bella very long but Bella is still human.** **Okay, tell me should I humiliate Bella or Alice next? Remember Review!!**


	4. Alice

SORRY SORRY!! I am so sorry everyone I know I haven't updated in like forever but my computer kept shutting down and didn't let me recover the story. But now it's working better so I'll try to post tomorrow too. Sooooo ONWARD!! Don't own Twilight Two weeks. TWO WEEKS since blackdog posted Rosalie's video. Emmett thought that maybe blackdog forgot about the rest of the Cullens. Alice couldn't see when or if they were going to post again. Hmmm… right now me and Edward were sitting on his bed turning on the computer. To check to see of blackdog had posted anything more.

"Everyone?" I called. "Everyone, blackdog just posted." They were there instantly.

"Well don't just sit there. Open it!" Rosalie unnecessarily yelled.

What happed next was something that we will never forget. "Oh my God, Alice. I didn't know you could bend that way," I said. Alice let out a low growl as Edward put a protective arm around me. I just giggled. For in front of me was Alice sticking her head through her legs with her hands on the ground next to her feet **(um yeah… it's kind of like the acrobats at circus if you were confused) **She was wearing what looked to be lime green, short, shorts but they were so short they could've been underwear for all I know and she was also wearing a neon blue bikini top that barely covered her. After that picture we were all on the floor laughing minus Alice, she stood in the corner fuming. The rest of the clips were of pretty much of Alice in crazy outfits and such. One that I couldn't get out of my head was Alice in a hotdog suit. Another that had me gasping for air was petting a shiny, blue, old Chevy truck while wearing ripped, tattered clothing, quite comical.

Then as the film was coming to an end a voice came on. "Next time on Crazy Cullens… Emmett in Swan Lake." A picture of Emmett in a pink ballet costume flashed on the screen. The voice was distorted yet I felt like I had heard it before. And since when did we become _The Crazy Cullens_?! I mean we're not that weird, are we? Oh well, I shouldn't worry about that right now. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells," Jacob. Everyone else in the room stiffened at the sound of his voice, just like me.

"Hey Jake, what do you need?"

"Oh, nothing really," he said. "I just wanted to tell you of a youtube video I just saw."

"Oh yeah?" I asked nervously. "What's it about?"

"The Blood-suckers," he said so casually he could've been talking about the weather. "Yeah, it's called_ The Crazy Cullens_" I could've sworn I heard snickering in the background but it was so faint that I couldn't be sure

"Is that so?" I asked with fake innocence.

"Yep. You should definitely check out your leach's video. It's hilarious." He said while chuckling. I heard Edward faintly growl so I grabbed his hand and started to make soothing circles like he does for me.

"Well, Jacob." I said acid slowly staring to leak into my voice. "It just so happens that I saw that video and I couldn't keep my hand off him after that" All the Cullens were rolling on the floor with fits of silent laughter even Edward was silently laughing.

"W-What?"

I smiled. "I said, I couldn't keep my hands off him," I said with drawing out every syllable.

"W- w- what d-do you mean exactly?"

"Well let's just put it this way," by now it was taking all of my will power not to just burst out laughing and ruin it. "It was great… oh time for round two gotta' go bye!" As soon as I hung up I fell onto the floor in fits of laughter with the rest of my family.

While I was laughing I wondered if blackdog was Jake. _Naw_, I told myself. _Jake wouldn't do that to me. Would he?_

**Again sorry for not updating but I'll try to post again tomorrow. **

**Remember REVIEW!! **


	5. Jasper

I'd first like to say that I'm sorry for not updating, I've been in a crummy mood lately and I've been having an internal battle with my self 'cuz my bestie gets mad at me easily for no reason but I DO NOT ditch friends. Add that my other bestie is moving and that I think one of my guy friends likes me for more than a friend mix it all together and you gots a very unhappy me.

**Oh and if any of you want to give me ideas to put in the next chapter, I'm all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. –Sobs- **

Bella POV

Only two Cullens were left, Emmett and jasper, well three if you counted me. I was currently sitting on the couch with my newly acquired laptop on my lap. All the Cullens sat around me, anxiously watching my every movement. Quite unnerving if you ask me. When I finally got to blackdog's home page I froze.

"Jasper," I said slowly. "It's time to meet your impending doom." He audibly swallowed. Every one got behind me as I pressed play so they could see the screen better.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Edward POV

…

Rosalie POV

My, oh my, Jasper you defiantly have some problems you need to work out. Not surprising, though.

Alice POV

Jasper… oh… What… how… WHEN!!

Emmett POV

OH MY GOLLY-GOLLY-GOSH! Is JASPER wearing …FISHNETS?! Haha pure gold!!

The next image was one where if I were human I would be having trouble keeping my lunch down, for in front of me was Jasper in a red lacy thong with a matching bra. And if that wasn't bad enough he was posing in front of them. I felt sorry for Bella cuz' she actually was human therefore having issues keeping her lunch down.

The next was actually a video clip of jasper running around at human pace in his underwear.

Lovely.

The rest thankfully had Jasper in odd clothing and even odder poses. But that's Jasper for you.

When it was over Jasper looked like if he were human his blush could've rivaled Bella's.

Alice POV

Who is doing this? My poor Jazzy I thought I hid those pictures in a box deep in my shoe closet…

I ran in it. Eww! It smelled of Bleach. Nasty!!

Who ever was in here took my pictures, and covered up their tracks well.

_I'm going to find out who you really are Blackdog,_ I threatened silently.

**All right, now I need your help.**

**I need ideas for Emmett and Bella, it would be very much appreciated.**

**Please Review. They make me happy and gives me motive to write. 5 reviews Before I post another chapter.**

**Moggle**

**P.S. review on my other story Morning Sun cuz' no one reviewed on my second chapter and it made me sad. **


	6. Emmett

I love you all so much

**I love you all so much! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer me no own twilight**

Bella POV

It was down to me or Emmett. And personally I was rooting for Emmett. I seriously hoped that Blackdog wouldn't include me as part of the Cullens.

"Guys!" Rose yelled. "Blackdog strikes again." We all crowded around her as she pressed play.

Emmett

I sighed as I realized that I wasn't going to get hit… yet.

I focused my mind back on the screen for in front or me was a picture of Emmett in footy pajamas holding a teddy bear with wide, terrified eyes.

Everyone was cracking up, minus Emmett. He was pouting behind everyone else.

The next clip was of Emmett in the bathtub, thankfully, with a about a foot of bubbles surrounding him and if that wasn't funny enough he had a toy ship and… dun, dun, dun! A RUBBER DUCKY!

Everyone was on the floor laughing.

A video started and we all shut up and watched.

_Emmett was standing in front of the camera smiling._

"_Look, Rosie, honey," he said. He put his hand up in front of the camera and wiggled his fingers. I soon realized that on his fingers were tampons._

_He made a clawing like motion and said "Rrraaahhhrrr." He made it sound so sexy._

"_Come on baby," Rose said obviously turned on and trying to hold back laughter at the same time. "Let me show where those really go" _

The camera turned off

The rest of the pictures were of Emmett in woman's clothing or doing odd poses.

When it ended we were all on the floor laughing.

Poor Emmett. Who knew he was that in touch with his feminine side.

Where did Blackdog get these things.

Blackdog… hmm… I wonder if its on of the wolves… nah, they wouldn't do that to me.

Would they?

**Yeah I know. Very short. But hey! I could've just not updated. **

**5 more reviews before I update again.**

**Luv u!**

**Moggle**


	7. I'M SOOOO SORRY! PLZ READ!

Hey sorry about this but I'm putting this story on hold

Hey sorry about this but I'm putting this story on hold. I will come back but my mom is making me stop fanfiction. But I'll post as soon as I can sneak on to the computer.

Again sorry!!

Moggle


	8. Bella

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**Bella POV**

"Hello?" I asked still half asleep.

"Bella?" Alice responded.

"No it's the Easter Bunny of course it's me," I said very cranky.

"Well, jeez. You didn't have to snap at me…" she trailed off.

"Get to the point, Alice. It's three in the frickin' morning and I wasn't to back to bed."

"Well too bad. Edward will be there two minutes to pick you up." She said. "And don't you DARE go back to sleep!"

Damn.

"Fine. Good bye, Alice." I said laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Buh-Bye!" She replied totally up fazed by irritable mood.

Edward got there two minutes later and flung me (Gently) onto his back.

"Edward?" I started to ask.

"Save your breath, love. I don't know anymore than you do. She's been blocking me for the past two hours with pictures of Jasper after on of Alice's shopping sprees."

Edward ran me into the Cullen's living room where everyone was gathered around Alice's laptop.

"Oh no," I said in horror.

"Oh yes," Rose said with a smirk. Welcome to _The Crazy Cullens_.

I groaned. This was not happening. Alice pressed the play button as I flushed bright red.

Emmett POV

Haha this was pure gold. Bella in… ha… a… haha… duck… hahaha… costume. Hahahaha! I couldn't hold it in any more. I burst out laughing everyone -excluding Bella for she was blushing a new shade of red- else followed my example and burst into fits of giggles or in the guy's case, manly chuckles.

Damn, I still need those copies.

Edward POV

My poor Bella. She was getting considerably redder as the slideshow progressed, but I had to admit that she was a very funny child. Very adorable in the bath tub with a bubble beard. Or the one where she was covered in mud with a little boy dumping leaves on her.

I noticed that as the film went on her expression got considerably angrier, when it was done she was absolutely fuming while the rest of us were laughing our heads off.

"Bells," Jasper said walking over to her. Their relationship had grown tremendously over the past couple of months. "We all had to go through it and it wasn't to bad, and remember you laughed at us. It's just natural. So please don't be mad at us."

"I'm not mad at you it's just… I think I know where those pictures came from…" she trailed off.

"Where do you think they came from, love?" I asked knowing that if she were right we would know who humiliated us all.

"The only person who would have those pictures would be Jake."

**Cliffy! Sorry it took me so long but my mom wasn't letting me on the computer. But that problem is fixed now. -No need to tell you how I got my mom to let me have FanFiction back- I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day just remember to Review!!**


	9. regrets

**Hello my wonderful readers. **

**I would like to start out this evening with an apology, to my greatest regret I must put this story on hold.**

**I WILL BE BACK!! **

**It will just take some time to get my life back in order. Right not I'm being pushed to my breaking point at everything I do and I just can't keep up with Fanfiction.**

**But don't worry. I promise I'll be back. I'll be gone a month tops. But when I come back I'll have a nice long chapter for you. Okay? **

**Thank you all for being so understanding. I love you all!**


End file.
